


三人行必有我哥

by The_Cat_In_The_Hat



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_In_The_Hat/pseuds/The_Cat_In_The_Hat
Summary: 没行成的三人行，诺尔抢走了利亚姆看上的姑娘





	三人行必有我哥

操他妈的，混蛋，贱货，烂逼，混蛋，全世界最大的混蛋，骂了三遍混蛋。利亚姆朝墙根吐口痰，甩着宽大的衣服袖子胡乱擦了擦嘴，用手背砸电梯按钮，他必须得喝点酒才能把嗓子眼儿的脏话咽下去，他可不想吓到姑娘们。

但还是操他妈的，利亚姆走进电梯看到镜子里的自己气得像个斗急了眼的公鸡，头发都要竖起来。他能不气吗？刚才在他房间门口，他全世界最傻逼的哥哥拐走了他今晚看上的漂亮姑娘。煮熟的鸭子倒是没飞，但被他哥吃了。就是这么不凑巧，在他看似不经意微微扬起下巴，流出他那种迷离的眼神，正给姑娘解释他在乐队里做什么的时候，身后响起了脚步声而眼前的姑娘突然被点亮。

“他就是一唱歌的，其他啥都不干。”

利亚姆用脚指甲都能想象到这个傻逼脸上掩盖不了的嘲讽，用脚后跟听都听出了他声音里的笑意。

“而我——伟大的吉他手诺尔·加拉格尔，还会写歌，绿洲的歌基本都是我写的，让人印象深刻是吧？”

哟还他妈挺严谨挺谦虚，没说全部都是你写的。利亚姆翻了个巨大的白眼，翻得他差点就看到自己的脑子。他转身低声让他哥滚，说这是自己的妞儿他们在台上的时候都说好了。离得太近他不可避免地闻到了他哥身上的酒气，这傻逼也喝多了。

喝多的人比平时还会惹利亚姆，他竟然越过利亚姆走到姑娘身边伸手绕过揽过她的肩，鼻子埋进姑娘蓬松的姜黄色头发闭着眼睛深吸一大口气，满意地看着姑娘微微缩起脖子，像个臭流氓。

“我想你会发现这位可人更愿意跟我待在一起，”他低头盯着怀里姑娘的眼睛，“毕竟我可是个吉他手，你懂我什么意思吧甜心？”姑娘红着脸笑出了声，伸手嗔怪般戳了诺的腰侧，但分明是又往他怀里挤了挤。

看他那个样子，眼睛都笑没了又丑又猥琐。利亚姆心里面骂他哥一万八千遍表面上也不好发作，当着姑娘的面怎么着也得留点风度。这姑娘对利亚姆也不是无动于衷，她刚才都把手放在他衣领处了。要是诺不出现的话他十拿九稳搞定这姑娘，诺一出现她怎么就明显更倾心那个傻逼了呢，利亚姆想不通，甚至要开始自我怀疑。

利亚姆又抬头看了眼镜子。

“我长得可真他妈好看。”

利亚姆相信今晚一定会有姑娘愿意跟他睡。

吧台挤满了年轻漂亮的姑娘，大概都是四处打听得知绿洲乐队今晚住在这里就蜂拥而来的。利亚姆迅速摆上一副满不在乎的表情，大摇大摆走过去打个响指跟酒保要了杯金汤力。

有姑娘注意到了他，她们围过来的时候利亚姆仍一副芳国公主的高傲，目不斜视。

“你是利亚姆吧？绿洲的主唱？”

“嗯。”利亚姆嘴巴没离开酒杯。

姑娘们一阵欢呼，利亚姆压下心中的喜悦。

“你哥哥吉他弹得真不错！”离利亚姆最近的一位姑娘眉飞色舞道。

利亚姆从墨镜后瞥那姑娘一眼呛了口酒，杯口边缘插的柠檬片跳酒自杀被利亚姆吃到嘴里，呸呸呸，可真他妈酸。

你懂个屁，那个傻逼根本就不会弹琴，他弹得特别屎，就那几根弦来回按。还他妈敢自称伟大的吉他手，伟大个卵，吉他屌毛手。利亚姆在心里面跟他哥开始新一轮较量，刚上场就被陌生姑娘挫了锐气，只能通过在脑子里骂他对这场较量毫不知情的、正在房间里爽的哥来平衡一下。

利亚姆的不高兴全写在脸上，但那群姑娘似乎没注意到，她们争相附和刚才那位没品位的姑娘，讲出了更多“对啊对啊，他的伴唱也很惊艳呢！” “诺好帅啊！”“他写了那——么多好歌！”“我好爱他！”“要是能再见他一面就好了！”，就像这样的话。利亚姆的眉毛拧着皱成一团毛球，认真思索自己此时此刻是不是身处韩国。好的，不是。

那个傻逼今天在台上是给场下的妞儿施法了吗？还是说他给利亚姆施法把他的魅力全吸走了？难道是因为今天没穿对衣服？利亚姆努力回想他们在台上的穿着之后确信，今天也是穿得比那个傻逼好看的一天。那到底是为什么啊！妈的凭什么他正在楼上搞我看上的妞儿我要在楼下听其他妞儿舔他的屁股啊！

“利亚姆，诺回来了吗？我们今天还能再见见他吗？”有姑娘打断了利亚姆和他哥的脑内较量，利亚姆变得非常非常不高兴。

“做梦吧亲爱的，他现在正在楼上操妞儿操得起劲呢。”利亚姆用中指把墨镜拨到鼻尖，露出他蓝到让人心碎的眼睛盯着那姑娘。利亚姆非常非常不高兴的时候其他人也别想高兴。

虽然早有耳闻，但姑娘们听到这样粗鄙的字眼从面前这位穿缎面衬衣的摇滚明星嘴里滑出来，看到他做那么粗鲁的动作，就仿佛受惊的小鸟呼啦着翅膀，悻悻地一哄而散。

正好，现在谁都别来惹利亚姆，让他在脑内跟他哥争个输赢。他又招来酒保点了几杯shot。

他没我好看，穿衣服没我好看，发型也没我好看，走路也没我有范。一杯shot下去，利亚姆记一分。

他没我长得高，身材比例没我好，眼睛没我的蓝，等等，他身材比例好像比我好，眼睛呢到底有没有我的蓝？哎算了算了，又是我赢了。

他唱歌没我好听，这是绝对的，他自己都得承认他爱我的声音。利亚姆再记一分。

他床技没我好，虽然我吃过伟哥但这并不能说明我不如他。利亚姆又记一分。

利亚姆完胜！再来杯shot庆祝一下！

金汤力不算什么，但考虑到那之前利亚姆喝了三杯啤酒，那之后又是五杯龙舌兰shot，利亚姆现在晕晕乎乎脑子里跟他哥打架都放慢了速度是情有可原的。

到底谁床技更好啊......利亚姆被这个问题缠上了。这是个无从考证的问题，他们之前可从未睡过同一个姑娘，那样有些......呃，不道德。

道德？道德是什么东西，什么新型笑话吗？利亚姆被这个字眼逗得发笑，可太好笑了，道德是避孕套吗？一定记得要戴避孕套！利亚姆记得自己这么说过。

所以到底谁床技好啊！利亚姆在自己脑子里溺了半天水抓住这个问题又爬上岸，他灵光一闪圣光普照。没有考证过就去考证嘛，没有什么就创造什么，缺什么就找什么，这不就是利亚姆的人生信条嘛。这么简单的道理，利亚姆怎么花了那么好一会儿才想通呢。

他往吧台上甩了几张纸币，还记得跟酒保道了晚安。对方好心追问需不需要找人送他回房间，他夸张地挥挥手臂告诉对方自己要去追寻真理了，要对方祝自己好运。

利亚姆每走一步路都像踩在棉花糖上，在电梯前研究了半天该按哪个按钮，最后小心翼翼下手怕按钮受伤。

进了电梯他盯着镜子看了半天才认出那个男人是自己，不是什么来找他挑衅打架的小混混。明白这点之后他凑近亲了亲镜子里的自己，笑眯眯的指着自己在镜子里的反射告诉他你可真是个好看的混球。

电梯出来之后的走廊无限长无限无限长，“人生无限走廊上有两千万零四个门”利亚姆现在算是体会到了，他妈的那个傻逼到底在哪扇门后面呢，好难找啊。

呻吟声指引利亚姆。这都有两个小时了吧，这傻逼怎么还在折腾姑娘，也太不懂得怜香惜玉了！而且门都不关，啧啧啧真不知廉耻也不害臊，妈妈知道了会怎么想呢诺利？呸，这时候怎么能想到妈妈。

利亚姆推开门，就着走廊溜进房间的不太亮的光看到地上散落着内裤胸罩衬衣裤子超短裙避孕套包装，床上有两具交缠着扭动的裸体，看不清谁是谁。他们好专心，都没发现门大敞着。

利亚姆晃进房间，用后背把门撞上，一抬手把灯给打开了。这下他看清了床上的人，床上的人也看清了他。

那姑娘正在骑诺，诺双手扶着姑娘的胯捏出了几条红色手印。姑娘看清来人是利亚姆反而没有慌张，继续上下起伏，乳房随她的动作晃动。倒是下面躺着的他哥，迅速拽起身边的毯子从姑娘臀后环过来盖住他们的下半身。

“操他妈的利亚姆，你来干什么？”诺挑着眉毛看利亚姆，虽然用毯子盖住了自己，但下半身的动作并没有停下来的意思。

利亚姆半天没说出来话。他不是没见过他哥的裸体，他们共享卧室那么多年，他目睹了诺整个青春期身体发生的变化，当然也不小心撞见过他哥手淫，撞见过他哥跟女朋友搂搂抱抱亲热。他也不是没看过人做爱，脱衣舞俱乐部的玩法多了去了，酒店电视上可以点播的频道也多了去了，他自己也是个浪荡子。

他只是不明白自己怎么会硬成这样，他裤子发紧到他觉得永远都脱不下这条裤子了。他像个初次看黄片的小处男，既害羞又迫切，一切入眼的肉色都让他有无数联想。

他想象他哥怎样亲吻那女孩，把舌头伸到她嘴里挑开她的牙齿搅着她的舌头，吮吸她的皮肤在背部和臀部的交界处种下一片草莓田；他想象他哥怎样抚摸那女孩的身体，从发丝到脚尖从后颈到尾椎骨，情迷之时还在大腿内侧和后腰按出好几天都消不掉的印记，他哥指尖的茧子磨砂皮肤绝对是种粗粝的美妙；他想象他哥的阴茎怎么插进那姑娘双腿之间，在姑娘身体里进进出出，汗水滴落在肉体上像是恩泽和浇灌；他想象他哥的喘息和呻吟，闭眼颤动的睫毛和意乱情迷，释放之后无法抑制的痉挛和毫无防备。在某个瞬间，利亚姆十分确信他羡慕嫉妒了一晚上的人是那个姑娘，不是他哥。

他回过神来发现诺仍然盯着自己，他没看错的话这个逼脸上竟然还有笑意。这才是他妈的绝世流氓啊，当着自己弟弟的面操从弟弟那抢来的姑娘，还一脸得意的盯着自己的弟弟。

“......我床技比你好。”利亚姆没来由没底气地讲出这么一句话。

“你来......就他妈为了跟我说这个？”诺气息不稳讲话断断续续，他脸上的笑荡开了甚至要发出声音，“谁能证明呢？”他边说边扬头示意利亚姆，让他身上的姑娘爽了的人是自己。

利亚姆撇撇嘴心想我也可以还不是因为半路杀出了你这个逼，要证明也简单啊我现在就来证明反正我硬得不行。利亚姆在心里冲他哥嘴硬，但明镜似的知道他硬起来全赖他哥，心虚得很。

但他还是很逞强地把手拿到胸前，开始一颗一颗解扣子，他看到诺的视线仍黏在自己身上，眼神里似乎还带着期待。利亚姆甩甩头，觉得自己真的是喝多了便不再看诺。脱衬衣花了他不少时间，这让他裤子变得没那么紧，但一想到要赤身裸体面对自己的哥哥他瞬间又呼吸急促起来。

他索性不脱裤子，艰难犹豫地爬上床，跨过诺的双腿，跪在姑娘背后贴着她的身子，胳膊绕到前面交叉双臂抱着姑娘，双手覆盖住姑娘的乳房。姑娘闭着眼睛仰起头，满足地叹息。利亚姆低下头亲吻姑娘脖子的间隙，又一次看到了诺的眼神，热切危险不怀好意。那眼神像磁铁，吸住了利亚姆的眼睛，他机械地亲吻姑娘，心里面全是他哥，眼睛里也是。

诺突然咧着嘴角给他一个笑容，接着利亚姆感觉有什么东西顶在自己的裆部，低头发现是诺曲起了膝盖。真是该死，更该死的是这个逼还上下移动膝盖摩擦利亚姆早硬得不行的阴茎。利亚姆心里咯噔一声，诺知道了。虽然诺什么都没说，但是那个笑容只有在他看穿利亚姆的时候才会有。

“小处男。”这个时候诺都还不忘嘲讽他。

诺突然加大动作幅度和频率，顶得姑娘叫出声。他双手摸上姑娘的乳房，摸到利亚姆的手再顺着往下摸到他的手腕，接着就握住他的手腕拉向自己，利亚姆没办法保持平衡连带着身前的姑娘一块儿倒在诺的身上。

姑娘和利亚姆挣扎着滑向诺的两侧，诺的性器也从姑娘腿间退了出来。诺侧过身从枕头间找到利亚姆的脸，把他散在脸上的头发拨到耳后，捧着他的脸迫不及待就亲上了那双嘴唇。

原来跟自己哥哥接吻是这种感觉，利亚姆不知道发生了什么但他脑袋靠后靠近头顶的地方有两根东西突然对接上了，产生了一股强大的电流，顺着他的后颈向下流经砰砰跳的心脏，又绕回后背沿着脊椎一直到达尾椎骨。

他没办法呼吸了。他接过那么多吻没有哪个像现在这个一样让他迷乱，他毫无章法的张嘴闭嘴舌头胡乱舔着诺的嘴唇和牙齿，伸进他哥的嘴里搅动又退出来。而此时此刻的诺也好不到哪儿去，他们俩都像第一次接吻一样急切得恨不得吃掉对方。

利亚姆闭上眼睛又睁开，他看到诺正盯着他看。诺的眼睛确实比自己的蓝，他居然还有空想这些。那眼睛跟自己的很像，盯着那双眼睛像盯着另外一个自己，像盯着过去的自己和将来的自己，像盯着无穷无尽的自己和宇宙间仅此一个的自己。那股电流再次从头到脚把他蜇了个遍。他战栗着屏住呼吸。

他们抱着对方的头，扯着对方的头发，搂着对方的脖子，直到诺伸手开始解利亚姆的皮带，利亚姆把手伸到诺的腿间握住他的阴茎，房间另外一个人才开口打断他们。

“你们兄弟俩他妈的到底是有什么毛病！”

诺回头，利亚姆撑起身，他们看到姑娘已经穿好了胸罩边捡地上的衣服边朝他们投来厌恶的眼神。这姑娘的晚上算是被毁了。

“没什么毛病，这叫爱，甜心。”不知道为什么利亚姆的声音里竟然带着胜利者的喜悦，他的敌人明明该是诺才对。

“这叫做爱，亲爱的。”诺补充道。

姑娘肯定是觉得自己下地狱了，碰见的这两个都是魔鬼，她加快穿衣速度。

利亚姆重新躺下，诺又把头转向利亚姆，他们交换了一个又浅又深又短又长的吻。

“记得关门！”喘气的空闲诺头也不回地朝姑娘喊了一句，然后伸手脱掉利亚姆的裤子。

到目前利亚姆还没验证出来他们俩到底谁床技更好，但夜还很长。

门被摔上的时候利亚姆手里握着他哥的阴茎，他哥手里自然也握着他的阴茎，非常公平。他们的嘴又贴在一起，但这次就没那么急切。诺专注于利亚姆的嘴唇，他不再用舌头也不允许利亚姆伸舌头，像在亲吻爱人也像在亲吻刚开的玫瑰花。他似乎忘记了手上的动作，利亚姆推他他才会敷衍的套弄几下。

利亚姆从他嘴唇下逃出来不满道：“你不是个伟大的吉他手吗？就这点能耐？”

诺也很不满，利亚姆怎么能在他亲他的时候讲话呢，他重新追上利亚姆的嘴唇，懒洋洋地吻了吻，接着是脸颊和眼睛，最后蹭到他耳边，低沉黏腻还带着笑的声音让利亚姆竖起汗毛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“急什么...等会儿有你哭的，利亚姆...”

妈的他哥叫他名字了，还是用这种语气在这种情境下，利亚姆以后听他哥叫他名字肯定会想到现在这个场景：他们两人握着对方的阴茎，他哥舔着他的耳朵。

诺似乎是玩够了，他又换上那种不打算让利亚姆呼吸的吻，握着利亚姆阴茎的左手加快动作，右手从利亚姆的耳垂滑到脖子滑到后背又滑到大腿内侧原路返回换另外的力度再走一遍。

利亚姆觉得可怕，在诺手下他浑身都是敏感点，诺的手在他后背游移都能让他触电。不过他之前的猜测是真的，他哥手上弹琴弹出来的茧子现在在他身上发挥了另外一种作用，他哥可能真把他当吉他了。

“你知不知道你每次把嘴贴上话筒的时候我都幻想那是我的阴茎，我在台上都不敢看你，当着粉丝的面硬起来可真是太丢人了...”

-并未写完

**Author's Note:**

> 过了三个月还是没写完，写不动了！


End file.
